Knock! Knock!
by Az Zahra 137
Summary: Sudah kubilang bukan jangan membicarakan dia yang sudah tenang di alam sana. Sungmin Centric/ KyuMin/Boys Love/OS.


_**Waktu itu tengah malam. Aku telah terlelap dalam buaian mimpi. Seseorang pernah berkata kepadaku jangan pernah membicarakan dia yang sudah tenang di alam sana. Namun, begitulah lidah terkadang tidak bisa dikontrol. Aku dan temanku tetap membicarakannya, bagaimana bodohnya dia yang rela kehilangan semuanya demi cinta.**_

.

Knock! Knock!

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T

.

Length : Oneshot

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other cast: Kim Ryeowook, Kim Minah (OC)

.

Genre : Horor/Mystery

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Absurd, Horor, Sungmin centric, Monotone story, OOC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Siang itu, kantin kampus ramai seperti biasanya. Aku bersama kekasihku dan seorang temanku tengah menikmati makan siang kami, duduk di meja paling pojok, meja nomor 13 yang banyak orang sering artikan sebagai angka sial. Lucu sekali.

"Kyuhyun, kau ada jadwal lagi siang ini?" tanyaku pada kekasihku yang terlihat tengah menikmati makanannya.

"Tidak ada, kau masih ada jadwal, sayang?" balasnya setelah menelan Kimbapnya.

"Masih ada satu mata kuliah lagi. Park _seonsaengnim_," ucapku malas. Aku benar-benar malas dengan dosenku itu, penampilannya sungguh aneh. Dia terlihat lebih cocok menjadi seorang cenayang dengan dandanannya yang nyentrik dibanding mengajar tentang bisnis.

"Aku akan menunggumu dan mengantarmu pulang kalau begitu."

Oh! Betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkan kekasih salah satu pria tertampan dan terpintar di kampus ini. Senyum menawan yang dia berikan untukku seketika membuatku meleleh. Pembawaannya memang terlihat dingin dan cuek, namun itu tidak berlaku untuk orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Tentu!" seruku riang. Aku benar-benar mencintai pria yang duduk di sampingku ini. Sangat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sayang. Ada buku yang harus aku cari di perpustakaan. Hubungi aku jika kelasmu sudah selesai nanti, oke!"

Dia mengecup sekilas pipi berisiku, sebelum meninggalkan aku berdua dengan sahabatku yang terlihat jengah melihat kemesraan kami.

"Ck! Aku seperti makhluk halus saja di sini."

Gerutuan itu terdengar jelas menyapa indera pendengaranku, aku tersenyum maklum. "Maaf, Ryeowook-_ah_. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu," ucapku dengan cengiran lebar di wajah _baby face_ku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah tau tentang berita kematian Minah, Sungmin _hyung_."

Aku tersentak kaget. "Maksudmu Kim Minah. Mahasiswi jurusan seni? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Iya, dari yang aku dengar dia mati bunuh diri. Gantung diri di kamarnya. Mayatnya baru di temukan 2 hari yang lalu."

Kim Minah, mahasisiwi tercantik di jurusan seni itu meninggal bunuh diri! Bathinku heran.

"Astaga! Benarkah? Kasihan sekali dia. Tapi kenapa Minah sampai nekat bunuh diri?"

"Masalah cinta. Dari yang aku dengar kekasihnya meninggal karena kanker dan karena Minah sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu dia nekat menghabisi nyawanya sendiri. Benar-benar bodoh, bukan?"

Ryeowook memakan kentang gorengnya tenang, seolah membicarakan kematian seseorang semudah membicarakan tentang keadaan cuaca. Dia memang termasuk salah satu orang yang paling _up to date_ soal gosip yang beredar di kampus.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Bodoh sekali. Dia bahkan bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih baik. Aku bahkan pernah mendengar jika Kyuhyun sempat tertarik pada gadis itu."

"Terkadang cinta memang membuat kita bodoh bukan, _hyung_? Konyol sekali mengakhiri hidup seperti itu."

Aku bisa mendengar nada sarkatis dari suaranya dengan senyum meremehkan terlukis di bibirnya.

"Yeah! Memang benar-benar konyol. Sudahlah lebih baik kita bergegas ke kelas sebelum terlambat. Mungkin saja dia sudah bahagia bersama kekasihnya di sana," ucapku tak kalah sarkatis.

Aku dan Ryeowook memilih segera meninggalkan kantin. Siang itu, aku tidak menyadari jika obrolan yang kami lakukan akan mengusik dia yang sudah berada di alam sana.

.

.

.

Aku duduk dengan tenang di kursiku, mendengarkan celotehan-celotehan dari mulut wanita paruh baya di hadapanku, yang sialnya dia adalah dosenku.

Pandanganku lurus ke depan sana, namun tidak dengan pikiranku yang telah melayang ke obrolanku dengan Ryeowook tadi di kantin. Entahlah perasaanku mendadak jadi tidak enak. Seolah ada sepasang mata tajam yang tengah mengawasiku.

Aku bergidik ngeri, bulu halus di tengkukku mendadak berdiri ketika merasakan angin dingin yang terasa berhembus di sana. Dan terlihat sekelebat bayangan hitam di pojok kelas.

Aku menggeleng pelan, tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Sejak kapan aku menjadi seorang penakut seperti ini? Dan ketika aku kembali memilih fokus, ternyata kelas telah usai.

Astaga berapa lama aku melamun?! Bathinku.

Mataku membelalak kaget ketika melihat Park _seonsaengnim_ berdiri di hadapanku. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam, raut wajahnya terlihat cemas dan ketakutan. Entahlah aku merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman ketika melihat wajahnya.

"Lee Sungmin. Jangan pernah lagi membicarakan dia yang sudah tenang di alam sana!"

Dan sebelum aku sempat bertanya apa yang dia maksud, dia sudah meninggalkanku sendirian di sana.

Aku mengangkat bahuku heran, Park _seonsaengnim_ memang benar-benar aneh. Aku bergegas meninggalkan kelas dan menghubungi kekasihku, Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Aku tengah membersihkan diriku, setelah kegiatan panasku dengan Kyuhyun sore tadi yang berakhir dengan aku yang kelelahan dan tertidur di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun sudah pulang dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah catatan di atas nakas.

Aku tengah membersihkan rambutku ketika tiba-tiba air dari _shower _mendadak berhenti mengalir. Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Sial! Ini benar-benar perih. Aku kemudian kembali memutar tuas _shower,_ ketika akhirnya air kembali mengalir, anehnya air itu berwarna merah pekat dan sekilas aku kembali melihat bayangan hitam itu terpantul di kaca kamar mandiku yang beruap karena air.

Aku tersentak kaget, mataku terpejam erat, sebelum dengan badan yang bergetar aku kembali membuka mataku. Air tetap berwarna bening dan tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Aku memutar kepalaku ke belakang untuk memastikan, dan masih tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

Ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila! Makiku dalam hati.

Bergegas aku basuh tubuhku dan menyelesaikan acara mandi ini. Sepertinya bercinta dengan Kyuhyun membuatku benar-benar kelelahan hingga aku berhalusinasi seperti ini.

.

.

.

Aku mengganti _bathrobe _di tubuhku dengan pakaian tidur. Aku mematikan lampu kamarku kemudian berbaring dengan nyaman di atas ranjangku. Hingga aku tiba-tiba medengar suara berderit, seperti langkah kaki.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan kembali tertidur, namun sura deritan itu tak kunjung berhenti hingga aku mendengar suara benda jatuh, pecah. Aku gemetar di dalam selimutku. Hingga suara kucing mengeong kembali membuatku lega. Ternyata hanya Sen, pikirku.

Sampai pukul 3 pagi aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang tengah mengawasiku. Aku kemudian terbangun karena suara ketukan di luar jendela kamarku. Mungkin hanya angin, pikirku positif. Namun, ketukan itu tak kunjung berhenti seolah tak mengijinkan aku untuk kembali tertidur. Hingga dengan seluruh keberanian yang aku punya, aku mulai memutar kunci kemudian membuka pintu perlahan. Di luar sepi, tentu saja ini masih pukul 3 pagi, siapa orang bodoh yang rela terbangun pada waktu seperti itu.

Aku menengokan kepalaku ke arah jendela. Kosong. Tidak ada apapun di sana hingga aku memutusakan untuk kembali tidur. Dan ketika aku menutup pintu, kulirikan ekor mataku ke arah jendela dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika sebuah bayangan hitam terlihat jelas di sana. Bola mata gelap yang menatapku tajam.

.

.

.

_**Sudah kubilang bukan jangan membicarakan dia yang sudah tenang di alam sana.**_

.

.

.

END

Demi apa ini tidak layak publish sebenarnya. Tapi, entah mengapa saya nekat untuk mempublishnya.

Yah, semoga bisa dinikmati ^^


End file.
